Nauka obrony
' Nauka obrony' — fabularna misja w grze Patapon 3.thumb|Tło misji Opis Jest to jedna z pierwszych misji w grze, trwa na niej oswajanie się z mechaniką gry i nauka komend (w tym przypadku piosenki obrony ChakaChakaPataPon). Nie toczy się na niej praktycznie żadna walka, ale można ją przegrać. Ma ona również trzy poziomy trudności. Misji tej nie można przechodzić na Multiplayerze. To misja fabularna, ukończenie jej jest niezbędne. Można ją jednak powtarzać w nieskończoność, co jest nietypowe dla misji z trójki. Misja ta jest nawiązaniem do misji Training: Obstacle Course z gry Patapon 2. Fabuła Po wskrzeszeniu z kamiennej klątwy czwórki Patapońskich wojowników zaczyna się kampania przeciw Arcybiesom. Zanim jednak Uberheros i jego mniejsi koledzy zmierzą się z siłami zła, muszą przećwiczyć sztukę wojenną w bezpiecznym miejscu. Nauczyli się szybko maszerować i szybko atakować, teraz pora nauczyć się niewzruszenie bronić. Taktyka *Misję tą warto przechodzić nawet w późniejszych etapach gry, gdyż umożliwia szybki rozwój umiejętności klasowych związanych z obroną i wytrzymałością. *Misja ta jest bardzo łatwa do przejścia, ale tylko na najniższym poziomie trudności (w czasie przechodzenia możemy o nim zdecydować). **Żeby przejść tą misję najlepiej jak się da (na najwyższym poziomie) potrzebna będzie (zwłaszcza we wczesnej fazie gry) klasa defensywna dla Uberherosa, np. Taterazay. **Szyld ostrzega, że potrzebny jest poziom piąty lub wyższy do ukończenia trzeciej rundy, lecz można poradzić sobie nawet poniżej tego pułapu. **Wystarczy, aby jedna z Naszych jednostek zginęła, a misja zostanie przegrana. Lepiej zatem nie zaczynać kolejnej rundy, gdy któryś z żołnierzy ma resztki zdrowia. *Zapora stawiana przez Bowmunka umożliwi chwilowy spokój od ostrzału armat. *Każda runda trwa 55 sekund, tylko ogień armat z czasem staje się większy. **Na trzecim poziomie zostaje również przyspieszony. *W przechodzeniu tej misji na wyższych poziomach najbardziej opłaca się używać Przyzwania Tategami. *Około 1000 Punktów Życia wystarczy do przetrwania każdej rundy. *Warto uodpornić się na Ogień, Podpalenie i Zachwianie, bo kule armatnie mocno traktują tymi Efektami Statusu. *Do przejścia tej misji zbędne jest nawet wpadanie w Szał. *Piosenka uniku PonPata nie jest zalecana, bo ściana z tyłu i tak nie pozwoli wycofać się. **Można za to robić uniki piosenką skoku DonDonChakaChaka. Jednak niektóre pociski armat siegają na tyle wysoko, by trafić skaczące jednostki. *Misja zostanie skończona, gdy Nasi żołnierze cofną się za ścianę z tyłu (piosenką PonPata lub ChakaPata). **Podczas rundy można użyć Przyzwania Yamagami; wówczas ściana zostanie zniszczona, co pozwoli przedwcześnie ukończyć misję. *Armat nie da się zniszczyć, ale za to scianę za tobą jak najbardziej. Mozna to zrobić na 2 sposoby. Używając ataku niewymagającego widoczności celu i obszarowego np Nowa Nowa lub Trucimgła, bądź czystym, niezwykle mało prawdopodobnym przypadkiem, gdy zostanie się odrzuconym przez armatki, a Patapon akurat używa komendy, którą jest w stanie zadać obrażenia. Ale tak po prawdzie, to nic ona nie zmienia. Solucja Na samym początku, jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem walki ujrzymy Szyld, z przodu armaty na murze, a z tyłu, za Pataponami, ścianę.thumb|Szyld Szyld: Broń, aż minie czas! CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON♪ Naciśnij ''(trójkąt trójkąt kwadrat kółko), aby się twardo bronić!'' Przygotuj się! Ton (1)! Chin (2)! Kan (3)! Start!thumb||Runda pierwsza (dwie armaty z tyłu są nieaktywne) Runda pierwsza Wówczas zaczną strzelać dwie armaty stojące na przednie. Wystarczy grać ChakaChakaPataPon, jak powtarza Szyld. Łatwo jest oprzeć się sile ognia. Trzeba tak trwać 55 sekund. Gdy to przetrwamy, otrzymamy jedną Drewnianą Skrzynię poziomu 1 i miskturę, która przywróci rannym jednostkom nieco Punktów Życia. Pojawi się też wybór dalszej rozgrywki... Szyld: Pierwsza fala opanowana! Gratulacje! Spróbuj trudniejszego, drugiego wyzwania i osiagnij trzeci poziom weterana klasy! PON PON PATAPON PON♪ = opanuj drugą falę! PON PATA PON PATA♪ = wyjdź! W zależności od tego, jaką piosnkę zagramy, skończymy misję lub zaczniemy drugą rundę.thumb|Runda druga (dwie armaty z tyłu są nieaktywne) Runda druga Szyld: PON PON PATA PON♪ potwierdzone! Do drugiej fali! Wówczas za przednimi armatami pojawi się niski murek z dwoma kolejnymi działami. Rozpocznie się to samo co w poprzedniej rundzie, jednak tym razem armaty są cztery. Jeśli wytrzymamy 55 sekund, przestaną strzelać, a my dostaniemy Żelazną Skrzynię poziomu 1 i kolejną miksturkę. I pojawi się kolejny wybór. Szyld: Druga fala opanowana! Zadziwiające! Czeka na ciebie niewiarygodnie silna ostatnia fala! Wymagany poziom piąty lub wyższy! (*Jakby coś poszło źle, wychodź!) PON PON PATAPON PON♪ = dokonaj niemożliwego! PON PATA PON PATA♪ = wyjdź Wówczas znów mamy wybór co zrobić. W zależności od tego co zagramy, zacznie się najtrudniejsza runda lub skończymy misję.thumb|Runda trzecia Runda trzecia Szyld: PON PON PATA PON♪ potwierdzone! Do ostatniej fali! Poza czterema poprzednimi armatami pojawią się dwie na wysokim murze z tyłu; najwyższe działa mają bardzo wysoką prędkość ataku. Trzeba będzie bardzo starannie się bronić, bo co słabsze jednostki mogą szybko zginąć. Gdy wytrzyma się tak 55 sekund, otrzyma się Złotą lub Żelazną Skrzynię (przy pierwszym przechodzeniu Klucz) i miksturę zdrowia, która odnowi 100% utraconego Zdrowia. Armaty rozpadną się. Szyld: Ostatnia fala pokonana! To niemożliwe! Na tym misja skończy się. Rozmowy Po tej misji, gdy w Kryjówce zwrócimy się ku Obeliskowi, zacznie się krótka rozmowa między Pataponami a Srebrnym Hoshiponem.thumb|Rozmowa wokół Obelisku Astropon: Nie widać olbrzymów! To nasz szansa! Srebrny Hoshipon: Najpierw przepraw się przez Pole Olbrzymów i znajdź Jaskinię Męstwa! Hatapon: Jaskinię Męstwa? Hoshipon: Zło uwolnione z Naczynia drzemie w owej jaskini. Uberheros: Jakież to zło? Demon? Potwór? Ton: Hm, niestety, nie pamiętam. Uberheros: Ja też nie. Nie pamiętam nic, co stało się, zanim obróciłem się w kamień. Hoshipon: Ach, to efekty uboczne legendarnej mocy szczątków bohatera, które uwolniły cię z kamiennej klatwy. (a może po prostu masz słabą pamięć...) Uberheros: Bezpieczeństwo bezpieczeństwem, ale odwiedźmy tę całą Jaskinię Męstwa i spójrzmy na to samozwańcze zło! Hatapon (podnosząc sztandar): To się nazywa duch walki! O tak! Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Misje fabularne Kategoria:Treningi Kategoria:Fabuła